Portable computing or electronic devices typically include antennas that are tuned to receive signals having certain frequencies. However, electromagnetic interference (EMI) disturbances emitted from external and/or internal sources can affect electrical circuits due to electromagnetic radiation. Such disturbances may interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise degrade or limit effective circuit performance. Thus, circuits in electronic devices, such as global positioning system (GPS) receivers, phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), small computers, e-mail devices, audio players, video players, etc., should be protected from potentially harmful EMI.